Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tony le pide el divorcio a Loki. Esto es lo que pasó después. AU. Traducción de mi fic "So close and still... so far" Frostiron.
1. Parte I

Parte I:

Decir que Tony estaba incómodo era un eufemismo, Loki no se estaba moviendo para nada, solo estaba… ahí. Tony estaba empezando a preocuparse, no sabía si debía llamar a una ambulancia o algo.

-Tú sabes que las cosas no estaban funcionando, solo estábamos juntos por la gracia de estar juntos, no queda nada de amor entre nosotros-dijo Tony, un poco desesperado por una reacción-Todavía me preocupo por ti, Loki, pero creo que nos estamos dañando uno al otro viviendo así…-esperó pero Loki siguió en silencio-Podemos ser amigos ¿sabes? No tenemos que odiarnos ¿no? ¿No? Y podemos…-se detuvo a mitad de la oración. Loki movió una mano y la puso en su corazón, Tony estaba a punto de preguntar si se sentía bien (o si estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón, tal vez) pero Loki solo tomó un lapicero de su blazer y firmó los papeles sin ninguna duda, Tony estaba sorprendido. El moreno se levantó y salió del cuarto, su mirada fija al frente y cuando cerró la puerta, Tony sintió como si nunca lo fuera a ver otra vez.

Fue un año después, en una fiesta, que lo volvió a ver. Estaba conversando con Natasha, era la víspera de año nuevo y todos estaban reunidos. Después del divorcio, Loki decidió tomar un viaje a Londres, a ver a su familia pero no volvió; Clint, que es su mejor amigo, estuvo muy amargo con Tony como dos meses. Tony estaba saliendo con una chica de Industrias Stark, Pepper, y estaban yendo bien pero no estaba seguro que quisiera un compromiso ahora.

-Tengo algo que decirte-dijo Tasha.

-¿Qué es?

-Loki va a venir hoy-Tony se quedó en shock unos segundos y luego lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando de un solo trago todo su wiski.

-Bien por mí-dijo, Natasha alzó una ceja y rodó los ojos.

-Compórtate, por favor, me gustaría que Clint dejara de hacer pucheros sobre su amigo.

-Me voy a comportar, mamá-dijo rodando los ojos-ella no dijo nada y se fue por otro trago.

-Hola, guapo-Tony le sonrió a su novia.

-Hola, ahí.

-Te traje un trago-él casi rodó los ojos cuando vio el Martini, ella todavía no entendía que le gustaba el wiski.

-Gracias, cariño-ella sonrió.

Escuchó un grito y giró para ver a Clint corriendo hacia la puerta, lo vio lanzarse a sí mismo contra un hombre que solo podía ser Loki pero apenas y podía verlo con Clint sobre él, cuando finalmente se separaron, Tony casi jadeó. Estaba hermoso, su cabello negro estaba más corto y su cuerpo lucía mucho mejor que la delgada forma que tenía cuando se divorciaron. Y su sonrisa, dios, Tony no había visto esa sonrisa desde su boda, a lo mucho. Loki le dijo hola a todos, dando abrazos de derecha a izquierda, cuando finalmente se vieron, cara a cara, Tony esperaba tristeza o que estuviera tenso. Pero Loki solo le sonrió.

-¡Tony! Es muy bueno verte. Y tú debes de ser Pepper, soy Loki, he escuchado mucho de ti-dijo y sonaba tan sincero que Tony se paró ahí, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

-También he oído de ti, es un gusto conocerte-dijo Pepper con una sonrisa feliz-Clint no se callaba sobre ti, realmente te extrañaba.

-Y yo a él, también-Loki soltó una risita, soltó una maldita risita. Cuando su matrimonio estaba acabando, Loki casi nunca sonreía, o estaba leyendo sobre algo o estaba fuera de la casa, Tony y él solo hablaban cuando peleaban.

-¡Loki!-el moreno se giró y su rostro se iluminó. Un hombre estaba acercándose a él, su cabello era rubio y su rostro sincero y pacífico, era alto y muy guapo.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto?-preguntó Loki mientras se movía hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

-No encontraba donde estacionar-respondió y luego lo besó. Lo besó. Tony estaba en shock. Loki se separó y sonrió de nuevo, Tony sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando reconoció esa sonrisa, era la sonrisa llena de amor que Loki le había dado en su boda.

-Tony, Pepper, este es Steve, mi prometido.

-¡¿Prometido?

* * *

La historia es corta, son drabbles y tiene cinco capítulos ya escritos solo tengo que traducirlos, espero les guste.


	2. Parte II

**Part II:**

_-Tony ¿Pues por favor quedarte quieto por un maldito minuto?-la frustración de Natasha estaba creciendo por minuto, Tony solo se rio._

_-No puedo, Tasha ¡Me caso hoy!-la pelirroja rodó los ojos._

_-Sí, lo sé, pero vas a llegar tarde ¡si no me dejas terminar de hacer tu corbata!_

_-Ok, Ok. Estaré quieto como roca-ella rodó los ojos una vez más y acabó rápidamente para que puedan llegar a la boda. El lugar era hermoso; era el mismo parque donde Tony le preguntó a Loki si quería casarse con él, seis meses antes. Tony se paró en el altar, esperando por su pronto a ser esposo, apretando sus manos y tratando de no temblar muy notoriamente. Cuando Loki llegó, todos vieron por qué estaban juntos. Sus rostros se iluminaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron, había este tipo de luz que los hacía sentir como si se estuvieran entrometiendo en medio de algo privado, algo tan hermoso y a la vez tan privado pero no podían mirar lejos de la escena. La ceremonia pasó de manera borrosa, ninguno de los dos recuerda exactamente lo que dijeron pero cuando el momento vino y el padre preguntó la gran pregunta, ambos dijeron con voz fuerte, llena de confianza y amor "Si quiero"._

* * *

_-Por fin estamos casados-dijo Tony._

_-Sí, mi amor._

_-Te amo, siempre voy a amarte-Loki lo besó dulcemente, poniendo sus sentimientos ahí y recibiendo los de Tony en regreso._

_-Hazme el amor, Anthony, hazme olvidar todo lo demás…_

_Tony le hizo el amor a Loki apasionadamente, con cada parte de su corazón, derritiéndose con cada toque, dando lo que tenía para dar y Loki le respondió de la misma manera, se dio a sí mismo en sus palabras de amor, en esas manos que le hacían sentir como si estuviera quemándose, en esa boca pecadora, tan caliente y mojada contra su piel. Esa noche, esa hermosa noche que siempre estaría en sus memorias, ellos se rindieron a la pasión, al amor y a la confianza._

_Ahora… ¿Cómo algo tan perfecto… pudo acabar tan mal?_


	3. Parte III

_**What do I do to make you want me**_  
_**What have I got to do to be heard**_  
_**What do I say when it's all over**_  
_**And sorry seems to be the hardest word**_

_**Sorry seems to be the hardest word - Elton John**_

* * *

_**Parte III:**_

_-Conseguí un trabajo-dijo Loki con una sonrisa feliz._

_-¿Conseguiste qué?_

_-Un trabajo._

_-¿Un trabajo?-repitió Tony y Loki rodó sus ojos._

_-¿Estoy hablando coreano aquí? Sí, un trabajo, Tony-su sonrisa se mostró en su rostro otra vez._

_-… ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué, qué?_

_-¿Por qué conseguiste un trabajo?_

_-Porque quiero trabajar, claro._

_-Otra vez ¿Por qué?_

_-No sé a qué te refieres._

_-Tengo dinero, una mansión, todo lo que puedas querer. ¿Por qué querrías un trabajo?-Loki lo miró con ojos incrédulos._

_-No estarás sugiriendo que me quede aquí todo el tiempo ¿no?-Tony se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no soy una maldita esposa, no quiero que "te encargues de mí", quiero un trabajo, quiero ganar mi propio dinero y quiero ser más que una maldita ama de casa._

_-Ok, Ok, lo siento-dijo Tony, Loki lo fulminó con la mirada-en serio, lo siento, no sabía que querías un trabajo, no quería hacerte sentir mal-el moreno suspiró y sonrió, Tony sintió que había sido perdonado y abrazó a su esposo-te amo, me alegra que tengas un trabajo._

_-Yo también te amo-dijo Loki y lo besó dulcemente luego sonrió felizmente-¡Voy a decírselo a Clint ahora!-Tony lo vio irse y sonrisa cayó, no estaba feliz con eso pero no quería molestar más a Loki._

* * *

_-Tony ¿Es ese Loki?-el castaño giró y vio a su esposo. Sí, ese era Loki, vestido impecablemente con un traje negro y __**riéndose **__con un hombre._

_-Hey, Loki-el moreno saltó ligeramente y giró._

_-¡Tony!-sonrió y se levantó-no esperaba verte aquí. Oh, hola, Bruce._

_-Hola, Loki._

_-Bueno, Bruce y yo estábamos hambrientos así que decidimos comer algo-Tony sonrió-Y este hombre es…_

_-¡Oh, claro! Tony déjame presentarte a Víctor Von Doom; trabaja conmigo en el museo. Víctor, este es mi esposo, Anthony Stark._

_-Es un gusto conocerte, Loki habla de ti todo el tiempo-sonrió._

_-Oh y yo no he escuchado nada de ti._

_-Bueno, sería un poco raro si él hablara todo el tiempo de mí ¿no?-Loki soltó una risita y Tony se forzó a sí mismo a mantener su sonrisa en su sitio._

_-Sí, claro._

_-Bueno, disfruten su comida, chicos, nosotros nos vamos de vuelta al museo ahora. ¿Te veo en casa?-preguntó Loki con una sonrisa, Tony asintió y Loki lo besó, eso fue capaz de drenar un poco del estrés de su cuerpo tenso. Los vio irse._

* * *

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Me estoy vistiendo, cariño ¿no me ves?_

_-Sí, puedo verlo pero ¿por qué?_

_-Tengo que ir al Museo Nacional a recoger una pieza de arte._

_-Pero me dijiste que hoy era tu día libre._

_-Lo siento, amor, fue una llamada repentina-se disculpó Loki._

_-Señor Loki, el Sr. Von Doom está aquí-anunció Jarvis._

_-Gracias, Jarvis-__replicó__ Loki._

_-¿Vas a ir con Von Doom?-prácticamente gruñó Tony._

_-Bueno, sí, es mi compañero y es por él que conseguimos esta pieza, nos conseguirá una gran comisión._

_-¿Y por qué no puede ir solo?_

_-¿Estás escuchándome, Tony? Soy su compañero, trabajamos en grupo._

_-Sí, claro, eso es ciertamente lo que él quiere-Loki se detuvo en ese momento y se giró a verlo._

_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?_

_-Puedo ver lo que sucede aquí, Loki, ese hombre quiere algo contigo._

_-Tienes que estar bromeando ¿En serio estás celoso de Víctor?_

_-No estoy celoso, estoy siendo honesto ¿Las comidas? ¿La pieza de arte? Es todo mierda, él te quiere a ti-Loki se quedó mirándolo, con su boca media abierta._

_-Señor, el Sr. Von Doom sigue esperando-Loki saltó y cogió su abrigo._

_-Mira, no tengo tiempo para hablar de esto ¿ok? Te veo después-y se fue. Tony se quedó para ahí por varios minutos antes de ir al bar y servirse un trago; se lo tomó en un solo movimiento y lanzó la copa contra la pared._

* * *

_-¡No vamos a tener este maldito argumento otra vez, Tony!_

_-¡No estaríamos discutiendo si tú no estuvieras malditamente yendo al maldito Francia con el maldito Von Doom!_

_-¡Es por mi trabajo, idiota!_

_-¿Oh, en serio? Porque creo que vas a joderte a Von Doom en este maldito viaje-Loki lo fulminó con la mirada, cogió su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta._

_-Eres un maldito idiota y no voy a tener esta conversación otra vez, Tony, hemos terminado-Tony se congeló y lo miró incrédulamente._

_-¡¿Entonces ahora me estás dejando por Von Doom?!_

_-¡No te estoy dejando por Víctor, Tony! Te estoy dejando porque no puedo seguir hablando de eso, no puedo seguir lidiando con tus celos y desconfianza en mí, te amo y eso debería ser suficiente para que confíes en mí-Loki miró hacia abajo-ya no puedo soportarlo, Tony, me está matando._

_-Loki…_

_-No… solo…-__sacudió la cabeza-es muy tarde ahora.__Me tengo que ir…-se fue sin mirar hacia atrás._

* * *

_Tony estaba tomando lo que podría ser su tercera o cuarta botella de wiski, Loki se fue hace cinco horas y él estuvo bebiendo todo el tiempo, pretendiendo no sentir las lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Lo arruinó, lo sabe y estuvo tan celoso y cegado por su miedo a perder a Loki que no notó lo mucho que lo estaba dañando y lo sentía, se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer eso, por alejarlo._

_-Señor, tiene una llamada-Tony saltó._

_-¿Es Loki?_

_-No, señor-el castaño sintió decepción._

_-No quiero hablar con nadie ahora, Jarvis._

_-Pero, señor, es del hospital, están llamando por el señor Loki-Tony sintió su corazón caer al piso. _


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV:**

_Tony se sentó a lado de la cama, tomando una pálida mano entre las suyas, silenciosamente pidiéndole a Loki, por él para que se despierte. Han sido tres días, Loki estuvo en cirugía dos veces, algo con su pierna derecha y un brazo roto. Tony se sentó a su lado todo el tiempo, apenas hablando cuando sus familiares venían a chequearlos._

_-Por favor, despierta-susurró Tony. Le tomó una semana a Loki despertar y tres días más para ser capaz de hablar. Miró a Tony con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-¿Qué pasó, Tony?_

_-Tuviste un accidente-le dijo en voz baja._

_-¿Dónde está Víctor?-Tony no sintió celos, solo tristeza._

_-Loki… lo siento… él…-Loki lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, su labio inferior temblando._

_-No…_

_-Loki…_

_-No… por favor, dime… dime que no es cierto…-Tony cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza._

_-__Lo siento, cariño._

_-¡No!-gritó Loki-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡No!_

_-Loki… Loki, por favor, cálmate-dijo Tony, tratando de agarrar su mano pero Loki se alejó con una mirada enojada._

_-¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Solo estás celoso! ¡¿Dónde está Víctor, Anthony?!_

_-No te estoy mintiendo, cariño, lo siento…_

_-¡No! __¡Dije que no! ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Deja de mentir!-dos enfermeras entraron y agarraron a Loki por los brazos y los hombros._

_-Por favor, cálmese, Sr. Stark._

_-¡No me llame así!-gruñó Loki y Tony retrocedió un paso-¡Él es un mentiroso! ¡Víctor no está muerto! ¡No está muerto! Estás mintiendo, estás…-sus ojos se cerraron en ese momento, la inyección funcionando inmediatamente. Tony lo miró, la persona que más amaba, tan amarga, tan rota por otro hombre. Tony sintió la amargura que se estaba formando desde hace unos meses regresar a él._

_Algo se rompió en ese mismo momento._

* * *

_Loki enderezó su corbata y miró con ojos atormentados su rostro en el espejo, estaba pálido y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos por la falta de sueño, su cuerpo era delgado porque no comía mucho de todas maneras, así que el traje lucía grande en él._

_-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Tony, Loki no lo miró._

_-Sí-dijo._

_El cementerio estaba silencioso esa mañana, la familia de Víctor lloraba calladamente en el frente; Loki y Tony estaban en la parte de atrás, tratando de no molestar a la familia en duelo. Cuando el servicio terminó, Amora, la hermana de Víctor, se acercó a ellos; ella era una rubia hermosa y tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su hermano. Se paró delante de Loki, mirándolo con los ojos rojos y lo abrazó. Loki se rompió en ese momento._

_-__Lo siento, lo siento….-Amora enmarcó su rostro con sus manos._

_-Mírame, Loki; esto no fue tu culpa ¿ok? Fue ese estúpido borracho, yo sé que trataste de salvarlo y nadie te culpa ¿ok? Él no tuvo mucha suerte y eso duele y sé lo mucho que te preocupabas por él-ella lo besó en la mejilla dulcemente-cuídate, cariño, nos veremos de nuevo alguna vez, lo sé._

_-Gracias, Amora-dijo Loki con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se fue con su familia, Loki se quedó ahí por un rato, solo mirando la tumba, diciendo silenciosamente su adiós._

_-Deberíamos ir a casa-dijo Tony en voz baja. Loki lo miró por primera vez en el día y asintió, se acercó y lo abrazó; Tony estaba sorprendido pero sintió que Loki necesitaba esto._

_-Llévame a casa, Tony-y él hizo eso._

* * *

_Ese breve momento de calma no duró, Loki pasaba los días en su cuarto, renunció a su trabajo y se rehusaba a hablar con alguien excepto Clint y a veces Frigga. Tony estaba siendo desplazado poco a poco, Loki apenas y le hablaba, no le prestaba nada de atención, o estaba leyendo o estaba mirando por las ventanas con tristeza y vacío. Tony empezó a evitarlo, haciendo nada para arreglar lo que lentamente estaba creando una brecha más y más grande; se enterró en su trabajo, bebiendo mucho y durmiendo poco. Ni siquiera notó que Loki ya no dormía en el mismo dormitorio que él, no notó que Loki empezó a pasar más tiempo afuera que adentro, no notó que Loki gritaba cada noche, teniendo pesadillas con el accidente. No notó cuan inquieto lucía y cuanto estaba sufriendo en silencio. Ni siquiera notó cuando dejó de sentir ese cálido sentimiento de amor._

_Notó que todo estaba mal cuando vio a Loki pasar por su lado y ninguno de los dos reconoció la presencia del otro. Salió esa noche, fue a un bar y bebió mucho, bailando de rato en rato con extraños, tratando de olvidar por qué era tan malo que se haya olvidado del amor que siempre pensó que iba a durar para siempre. Esa noche se fue a la cama con una chica rubia, no recuerda exactamente como llegaron pero a la mañana siguiente tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y estaba en una cama que no era suya. No dijo adiós, solo se vistió y se fue a casa; entró, bostezando, cuando vio a Loki. Se congeló en su sitio. Los dos se miraron por unos minutos, directo a los ojos. Loki lo miró de la cabeza a los pies y Tony supo que él sabía lo que había pasado; el moreno frunció los labios y se fue. Tony no sabía que hacer pero algo estaba seguro, no sentía ningún remordimiento, el miedo y el dolor que debía estar ahí, no estaba. _

_Se había terminado._

_Él sabía que se había terminado hace tiempo, desde el accidente, pero admitírselo a sí mismo era más difícil de lo que pensó y sus rodillas se pusieron débiles. Todas las promesas, todo el amor que solía estar ahí, ya no estaba, se habían perdido el uno al otro cuando dijeron que no lo harían. Tony se dio cuenta, con dolor, que Loki era un extraño ahora, solo vivían en la misma casa, ni siquiera hablaban de ninguna manera. Era triste, increíblemente triste que ellos hayan acabado de estar manera y Tony supo que tenía que ponerle un fin a esta vida sin sentido que estaban viviendo._

_Así que fue por los papeles de divorcio. _


	5. Parte V

**Parte V:**

-Siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre-dijo Tony.

-Yo también-replicó Loki.

-¿Él te hace feliz?-preguntó.

-Lo hace.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y ella?

-Creo que sí.

-Dale una oportunidad, luce simpática.

-Ella no es tú-Loki dejó salir un suspiro.

-Sabes… cuando Víctor murió, lo hizo en mis manos, no pude salvarlo y me sentí culpable por mucho tiempo, te empujé lejos de mí-miró hacia abajo-yo sé que tengo parte de la culpa en nuestro divorcio pero… creo que esta separación nos hizo bien, somos felices ahora, somos nosotros mismos otra vez.

-Te amo-susurró Tony-siempre te amaré y lamento jamás haber notado en cuanto dolor estabas, te dejé solo cuando más me necesitabas y lo siento si nunca te dije cuanto me importas.

-Yo también te amo, Tony, tú fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida, la persona que sabía que siempre estaría ahí para mí. Pero… en algún punto… nos perdimos. Ahora hemos encontrado a alguien especial, así que sé feliz, Tony, porque la vida es muy corta y deberíamos disfrutarla-Loki se giró, dándole la espalada a Tony para que no viera su rostro lleno de tristeza-Pepper es una chica buena, sé amable con ella, apréciala y se gentil, no rompas su corazón-comenzó a hacer su camino fuera del balcón.

-No importa el tiempo-dijo Tony con voz suave, Loki se detuvo pero no se giró-siempre te amaré y sé que algún estaremos juntos de nuevo-Loki no respondió y salió del balcón, de vuelta a los brazos de su prometido.

Tony bebió su copa de champagne en silencio y miró el atardecer morir. Él sabía que estarían juntos de nuevo porque ese era el destino de las personas que se amaban ¿no? ¿Estar juntos para siempre? Sí, Tony sabía que estarían juntos.

Él tenía fe.

* * *

Final de esta historia, estoy pensando en un epilogo pero no estoy segura todavía. Saludos!


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás a punto de casarte con el hombre que amo, necesito decirte esto.

Steve lo miró en silencio y asintió, el castaño tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a Steve directo a los ojos.

-Loki es la persona más maravillosa que puedas tener, cometí el error de dejarlo ir, fui un cobarde y muy estúpido así que necesitas aprender de mi porque Loki te ama, él te escogió y quiero más que nada que él sea feliz, no importa si no soy yo el que lo hace feliz. Así que vine aquí, Steve, a pedirte una promesa. Quiero me des tu palabra de que siempre estarás con él, que lo protegerás y lo amarás no importa qué-lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Tony pero este se negó a dejarlas caer.

-Lo prometo-Tony asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, giró en el último minuto y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Realmente espero que puedan ser felices.

-Gracias-dijo Steve con sinceridad.

* * *

Tony estuvo muy quieto toda la ceremonia, mirando con ojos triste como el amor de su vida se casaba con otro hombre.

Loki y Tony. Siempre habían sido los dos contra el mundo, dos personas muy diferentes pero tan profundamente enamoradas que no había manera que pudieran separarse. Pero lo hicieron. Se perdieron por orgullo, celos y ceguera. El miedo de perderse el uno al otro, les hizo hacer cosas terribles. En vez de protegerse, en vez de amarse como dijeron, rompieron sus corazones, rompieron su confianza y al final, estaban tan dañados que no pudieron encontrar su camino de regreso. Tony se dijo a sí mismo que estaba bien, que no estaba triste, que ya no tenía sentimiento por Loki. Y por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, fue verdad, estaban tan separados que sus sentimientos se escondieron de sí mismos. Y cuando lo vio de nuevo, tan feliz, tan enamorado de Steve, supo que todo era una mentira, que nunca lo olvidó, que no importa qué, Loki seguía siendo el amor de su vida. Pero ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Separarlos? No, Loki era feliz y él no iba a ser el que borrara la sonrisa de su rostro de nuevo. Así que retrocedió e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no ser el ex celoso. Incluso si lo era.

Cuando Loki dijo "Acepto" y sonrió, Tony mordió su labio y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

Había terminado.

* * *

-Felicitaciones-Loki giró y sonrió tristemente.

-Gracias-susurró-no esperaba verte aquí.

-Bueno, tú me inviste ¿no?

-Sí, lo hice-sonrió de nuevo. Tony trató de sonreír.

-Te traje un regalo-sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió.

-Oh, Dios… ¿Es…?

-Sí.

-Creí que lo había olvidado en ese viaje a España-Tony tomó el collar con manos gentiles.

-Lo encontré en las profundidades de tu maleta-Loki rio y giró para que Tony pueda cerrar el collar alrededor suyo, el castaño tomó un respiro profundo y sonrió cuando Loki volvió a girar.

-Gracias, Tony.

-Es tuyo, después de todo.

-Gracias de todas maneras-Tony sintió que iba a perder el control pronto así que desvió su mirada.

-Tengo que irme ahora, tengo muchas que hacer, cosas que inventar, tú sabes-Loki abrió su boca pero Tony lo interrumpió-sé feliz, Loki-el castaño se alejó con rapidez, apenas despidiéndose de alguien. Steve se acercó a Loki y lo abrazó por atrás.

-¿Está todo bien?-Loki no contestó por un momento.

-Lo estará… en algún momento.

* * *

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Peter.

-Soy Tony-el castaño se sentó a lado del niño-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, Peter?

-No quiero que mi papá me vea triste.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque entonces él estará triste y no quiero eso.

-Está bien sentirse triste en estas situaciones ¿sabes?

-¡Pero mi papá ya ha sufrido mucho!

-Pero es tu papá, va a estar más triste si no le dices cómo te sientes-dijo Tony con voz suave. Peter se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Papá me dijo que papi estaba muy enfermo, que iba a tener que dejarnos incluso si no quería hacerlo. No podía entenderlo pero papi me dijo que su tiempo aquí había acabado y que tenía que regresar, que estaría cuidándonos desde el cielo-el niño lloró silenciosamente-me dijo que debía ser fuerte por papá, que debía mostrarle lo mucho que lo amo.

-Hey, está bien-dijo Tony pasando sus dedos por el cabello del niño. Peter limpió su rostro y lo miró directamente.

-Me dijo que había una persona que amaba a papá y que cuidaría de nosotros ahora-Tony sintió que el aliento se le cortaba-¿Eres tú ese Tony?-el castaño asintió tímidamente y el niño lo estudió unos momentos más.

-Entonces está bien-se encogió de hombros-tú no pareces una mala persona y papi jamás nos dejaría con alguien que pudiera dañarnos.

-Pero… pero, tú sabes que no es solo mi decisión ¿no?

-Papá amaba a mi papi, lo sé, y sé también que las personas que amamos a veces se tienen que ir-se encogió de hombros y lo miró con ojos cristalinos-quiero que mi papá sea feliz de nuevo porque eso es lo que habría querido papi. Y si él me dijo que tú eras esa persona, entonces él debe estar contigo-Tony estaba muy sorprendido como para responder a eso.

-¿Peter?-ellos giraron y vieron a Loki, sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando vio a Tony pero rápidamente pasó su mirada hacia su hijo-te estaba llamando, cariño, es hora de comer-Peter asintió y miró a Tony.

-¿Te sentarías con nosotros?-Tony miró a Loki pero este estaba muy sorprendido.

-Si tú quieres, claro-el niño sonrió.

-¡Yo iré primero!-gritó y se fue corriendo. Loki y Tony se quedaron quietos unos momentos antes de que el moreno sonriera ligeramente.

-Deberíamos ir-el corazón de Tony saltó y sus ojos casi se llenan de lágrimas, miró incómodamente hacia un lado para controlarse y asintió.

-Sí-dijo-si deberíamos.

Esta era su segunda oportunidad. Y no volvería a cometer los mismo errors de nuevo. Nunca jamás.

* * *

El fin.


End file.
